


Safe Rest

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: The session doesn’t go as Rung had planned, but it looks like it was exactly what Whirl needed.





	Safe Rest

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 13, 2013 as “Drabble #54 - Whirl/Rung.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 18, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Whirl arrived for his appointment on time. And proceeded to hover near the doorway, though thankfully in the figurative sense and not the literal. His rotor blades would do insurmountable damage to Rung’s tiny office.

Rung held his hands together tightly as he waiting in his seat, smiling as pleasantly as possible for Whirl to take the next move. Their past appointment had not gone…well. There had been yelling involved, and neither had been looking forward to the next session at the time. Rung felt an immense relief in his spark, as the door closed behind the Whirl with him on the inside of the office. This wouldn’t be so bad.

Whirl turned his head in Rung’s direction, fans whirling. His optic glowed brightly, and it sound liked he was revving up for something. His claws clicked together, and he hunched over. Rung straightened. Whirl was acting aggressive–Was something the matter?

Whirl put his head in Rung’s lap.

“Whirl?” Rung asked, as the larger mech curled his way around Rung’s legs on the floor. The small doctor lifted his arms up, trying not to jostle his patient. Whirl, ignoring him, relaxed. The ex-Wrecker went limp and flickered his optic off. Rung lowered his arms, holding them about an inch from Whirl’s plating. “Are you alright?”

“Shhh,” Whirl said. He hugged Rung’s legs against the chair leg. His body was heavy, and it matched the melancholy coming from his frame. “I just want to stay right here now.”

“Alright,” Rung said, relaxing in his seat. It wasn’t what he had planned for the session, but this could work, too. “That’ll be fine.”

They sat quietly together, Whirl deep in a soft recharge and Rung catching up on his reading. It wasn’t a traditional session, but Whirl was so exhausted, it didn’t seem fair to wake him. Rung decided to log it away as a trust exercise. Whirl had completely dropped his guard, safe with Run in this little office. The sound of Whirl’s systems running, and the slight click of his claws as he slept on were soothing background noise to the latest chapter in Rung’s psychology magazine. The therapist flipped to the next page on the data pad with his thumb.

His other hand, rested on Whirl’s head. He didn’t stroke the mech’s head like some pet, no. Rung simply rested it there, hoping to provide a warm comfort. The metal under his hand was chilled, lacking so many of the motor parts and moving pieces of a more complex face. With his optic off, it gave off little to no heat. Whirl was cold.

Even the chest near Rung’s legs was warmed only by the presence of Whirl’s spark, trying so hard to make up for the bare-necessity limbs. Rung ached to hug him, and try and transfer some of that heat to this dear–

Rung placed his data pad on the desk. Their session was nearing an end, and as much as he hated to do this, he did have another appointment. Rung was a professional. Whirl was his patient. It was the right thing to do.

“Whirl,” Rung said softly. He kept his hand on Whirl’s head, and gently shook the mech’s shoulder with his other. “You need to wake up.”

Whirl’s optic flickered on, flashing brightly before dimming to its regular brightness. The mech nudged his head into Rung’s legs. “Was never asleep.”

“Of course not,” Rung said smiling pleasantly. He rubbed his thumb into Whirl’s head, pushing forward enough for a hint. “I think that was a good session, don’t you?”

“Won’t be a habit,” Whirl said. He stood, and looked down at the little therapist. Rung searched the optic desperately for some word, something extra. But Whirl didn’t deliver. He said, “You’re not going to make me talk next time, are you?”

“I might. ” Rung tapped his fingers together, and tilted his head. He shrugged, trying to cover the crack in his spark. “It’s only fair since you used me as a pillow for two hours, don’t you think?”

Whirl chuckled, “Nice try.”

“See you same time in a couple days?”

“Sure.”

Whirl left, and Rung picked up a model from his desk. Whirl was an odd bird, but he was opening up in his own way. He had shown up, and he had rested there. Rung smiled to himself, and clutched the tiny model helicopter close to his waist. If Whirl could cuddle, he could talk.

Rung just needed to wait.


End file.
